The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supported the following NIDCD projects: 1 Z01-DC-000016-16 NF-kappaB in the molecular pathogenesis and therapy of Neoplasms Affecting Human Communication 1 Z01 DC000031-15 Functional Neuroimaging Studies in Humans 1 Z01 DC000039-13 Identification of Genes Causing Syndromic And Nonsyndromic Hearing Impairment 1 Z01 DC000046-12 Genetic Studies of Human Communications Disorders 1 Z01 DC000057-11 Brain Imaging And Modeling 1 Z01 DC000060-09 Molecular Analysis Of Human Hereditary Deafness 1 Z01 DC000064-09 Clinical Analysis Of Disorders Of Hearing And Balance 1 Z01-DC-000073-2 Signal and Transcription Factor Network Interactions in Head and Neck Cancer 1 Z01-DC-000074-2 Genomics and Proteomics of Head and Neck Cancer The NIDCD protocols supported by the core include: T-DC-0005 Studies of Measures of Attention Oh93-DC-0016 - Nonsyndromic Hereditary Hearing Impairment Gene Mapping: India / Pakistan Protocol 92-DC-0178 - Functional Neuroimaging Studies of Speech Motor Control and Language Processing 97-DC-0057 - Non-parametric and parametric Linkage Studies of Stuttering 97-DC-0180 - Genetic Analysis of Human Hereditary Hearing Impairment 00-DC-0073- Identification of Hereditary Auditory Processing Defiicts 00-DC-0176 - Genetic Studies of Tune Deafness 01-DC-0099 - Evaluation for NIDCD Head and Neck Surgery Branch Clinical Research Protocols 01-C-0104 - A Phase I Study of Concomitant Therapy with Preoteasome Inhibitor PS-341 and Radiation in Patients with Recurrent or Metastatic Squamous Cell Carcinoma of the Head and Neck. 01-DC-0228 - Clinical and Molecular Analysis of Hearing Impairment Associated with Enlarged Vestibular Aqueducts (EVA) 01-DC-0229- Genetic Analysis of Hereditary Disorders of Hearing and Balance 01-DC-0230 - Studies in the Deficits in the Sense of Taste 02-DC-0008 - Assessment of pre- and post-synaptic dopamine function in developmental stuttering using C-11 raclopride and PET 05-DC-0238 - Effects of Sleep Deprivation and Recovery Sleep on Speech, Language and Other Higher Cognitive Functions: A Combined EEG-fMRI Study 06-DC-0218 - Neural Modeling and Brain Imaging of Tinnitus 08-C-0071 - Phase I Study of Bortezmib and Cetuximab without or with Cisplatin with Radiation therapy for Patients with Advanced Head and Neck Cancer The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supports 2,500-5,000 outpatient clinic evaluations per year. Core otolaryngologists perform over 100 major surgical cases. Staff mentored medical students during senior clinical clerkships. Collaborative studies resulted in contributions to several published manuscripts: Ahmadi N, Brewer CC, Zalewski C, King KA, Butman JA, Plass N, Henderson C, Goldbach-Mansky R, Kim HJ.Cryopyrin-Associated Periodic Syndromes: Otolaryngologic and Audiologic Manifestations.Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg. 2011 Mar 31. Epub ahead of print Guardiani E, Zalewski C, Brewer C, Merideth M, Introne W, Smith AC, Gordon L, Gahl W, Kim HJ. Otologic and audiologic manifestations of hutchinson-gilford progeria syndrome. Laryngoscope. 2011 Sep 6. doi: 10.1002/lary.22151. Epub ahead of print